L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor
by Darkklinne
Summary: Il était une fois... ainsi commencent tous les contes de fées. Celui ci ne déroge pas à cette règle immuable. L'enfant chérie des Valar, maudite à sa naissance par Morgoth, réussira-t-elle à échapper à la terrible malédiction qu'il lui a lancée ? Et si à la place d'un prince, c'était un roi qui venait à son secours ? (Thranduil/OC) (Conte revisité)
1. Le Don Maudit

**L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor**

 _ **Un Conte de Charles Perrault revisité par...  
**_

 **Son résumé :** Il était une fois... ainsi commencent tous les contes de fées. Celui ci ne déroge pas à cette règle immuable. L'enfant chérie des Valar, maudite à sa naissance par Morgoth, réussira-t-elle à échapper à la terrible malédiction qu'il lui a lancée ? Et si à la place d'un prince, c'était un roi qui venait à son secours ?

 **Pairing :** Thranduil... (Si, si...)/OC

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Genre :** Conte de Fées revisité avec l'univers de Tolkien

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres sont relus par **Lilou Black**.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Tolkien se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe s'il voyait ce que j'en fais.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est la première fois que je fais un détournement de conte. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup. D'ailleurs ce conte a été écrit d'une seule traite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je dédie cette histoire à tous ceux et toutes celles qui aiment les détournements de conte !_

 **L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor**

*.*.*

 **1**

*.*.*

 **Le Don Maudit  
**

Il était une fois, dans le beau et grand royaume de Valinor, vivaient des êtres d'une incommensurable beauté aux pouvoirs dépassant l'imagination, même la plus folle.

Par un beau matin de printemps, tandis que les oiseaux chantaient haut dans le ciel, la reine Varda mit au monde la plus belle et la plus adorable des petites filles. La petite Aranel, comme l'appelaient les gens du pays bienheureux, fit la joie de ses parents ainsi que de tous ses oncles et tantes, parrains et marraines réunis.

Cependant, à Avathar, l'un des endroits les plus reculés de ces terres, l'un des "parrains" de l'enfant rongeait bien difficilement la rage et la jalousie qui le consumaient car il avait été évincé de l'intronisation de la petite princesse.

Effectivement, lors d'une très grande cérémonie, chaque Vala de Valinor lui octroya un don, cadeau de naissance qui devait aider la petite princesse à grandir dans les meilleures conditions imposées par sa prestigieuse naissance.

Melkor, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, ne décolérait pas d'avoir été ainsi mis de côté. Certes, il était craint et peu respecté de par ses hauts faits de vilenie en ce monde qu'il voulait plus malheureux qu'heureux, mais il se jura que cette injure serait la dernière de la part de ceux qui avait été jadis sa "famille".

C'est pourquoi, tandis que la fête était à son apogée, le terrible Vala que l'on avait renommé Morgoth à cause de la noirceur de son cœur et de sa terrible cruauté, se présenta monté sur l'une de ses ténébreuses bêtes sortie tout droit de la Mer des Ombres.

— Ainsi l'on s'amuse sans que je ne sois invité ? dit-il d'une voix si forte et puissante que les Eldar eux-mêmes se mirent à trembler de peur.

Les Valar, quant à eux, exprimaient une telle consternation de le voir ici qu'ils se regroupèrent tous autour du berceau pour lui cacher la vue de la princesse, belle innocente endormie.

Melkor, ou Morgoth, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, ne fut pas dupe de ce que ses ennemis faisaient, c'est pourquoi il afficha l'un de ses plus cruels sourire sur son visage déjà déformé par la haine.

— Allons, allons, mes chers amis, que me cachez-vous donc que je ne devrais point voir ?

Sa voix était un poison pour qui l'entendait, et les elfes présents durent se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas succomber à une terrible mélancolie.

— Il n'y a rien pour toi ici Morgoth, avança la douce Varda, bien décidée à protéger, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, l'enfant endormie.

L'époux de la reine, Manwë, n'avait pas quitté des yeux celui qui avait été jadis son frère. Plus que quiconque, Melkor aurait dû être présent pour cet incroyable baptême car au-delà des liens qui liaient chaque Vala, il n'en restait pas moins que ce dernier partageait son sang. Il était l'oncle de la petite princesse.

— Tu n'aurais pas du venir... Mon frère, dit Manwë à son tour, d'une voix ferme.

Melkor tourna son regard hanté sur celui qu'il avait toujours jalousé, et ce depuis le premier jour de leur création. Il n'avait pas oublié que Manwë avait été, et resterait, le préféré de leur père alors que lui, Melkor, avait toujours tout fait pour prouver sa supériorité vis-à-vis des autres Valar. Il les surpassait tous et pourtant, c'était lui que l'on avait renié.

Oui, tous autant qu'ils étaient auraient du le craindre et le vénérer au lieu de le bannir comme un vulgaire mortel. Au lieu de se prosterner à ses pieds, on l'avait châtié, renié, pire que tout... insulté !

Ces imbéciles avaient besoin d'une bonne leçon, mais aujourd'hui, il se contenterait de leur insuffler la peur. Qu'ils la goûtent et en apprécient la saveur car c'était là le plus terrible des présents qu'il pourrait leur faire pour les remercier de la façon dont ils l'avaient traité.

— Ne pas venir ? reprit-il, imperturbable, alors que j'apprends de source sûre que je suis oncle et parrain ? N'aurais-je point droit, moi aussi, d'offrir un présent à la douce petite chose que vous me cachez avec tant de vigueur ?

— Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, jeta avec colère Yavanna qui ne pouvait souffrir Melkor après ce qu'il lui avait infligé sur Almaren en détruisant ses deux plus belles créations. Prends ton haleine fétide et ta bête répugnante et allez terroriser les confins des ténèbres puisqu'eux seuls goûteront à tes tours de malice !

A ces mots, Melkor fut pris d'un bruyant éclat de rire qui se répercuta dans toute la grande salle, envoyant des élans de pure terreur parmi tous les invités restés figés depuis son arrivée impromptue.

Les dédaignant totalement, Melkor souffla tout en avançant doucement vers Yavanna et les autres Valar.

— Vous ne pouvez me refuser le droit du sang, dit-il dans un murmure. Puis, sans prévenir, il scanda des mots en langage noir qui hérissèrent chaque Vala présent.

Impuissants, ces derniers virent avec horreur le corps du nouveau né, emmailloté dans ses langes, s'élever dans les airs avant de terminer sa lente course dans les bras de cet être qui aspirait le mal en lui comme une simple bouffée d'oxygène.

Le bébé émit un léger pleur d'inconfort avant d'ouvrir ses yeux purs et innocents pour les fixer sur ceux, rouges et damnés, de Morgoth.

— Quelle belle enfant tu es, dit ce dernier d'une voix doucereuse.

Son regard s'était fait songeur et, en cet instant aussi effrayant qu'étrange, Varda ainsi que Manwë se dirent qu'ils auraient bien aimés en connaitre le sens réel car Morgoth savait mieux que quiconque se jouer des autres.

D'un mouvement leste, le dieu malfaisant approcha un doigt à l'ongle pointu et tranchant de la joue veloutée de la petite princesse qui, inconsciente du danger, se mit à babiller.

— Quel présent pourrais-je bien te donner, petite chose ?

— Rien, nous ne voulons rien de toi, rétorqua Varda avec précipitation.

La reine s'était avancée vers lui, prête à reprendre son enfant par la force.

— Allons, ma chère, vous tous ici présent, lui avez octroyé un don, il est normal qu'en tant qu'Oncle de sang et parrain, j'en fasse de même.

Puis, revenant à l'enfant :

— Je sais ce que je vais te donner. Un incroyable présent que rien ni personne ne pourra t'enlever...

Et là, le dieu malfaisant se penchant sur l'Aranel et lui susurra à l'oreille des mots en langage noir puis tendit la petite à sa mère.

Varda la lui arracha presque des mains pour porter sa fille contre son sein et retourna auprès des siens.

— Que lui as-tu offert ? demanda Manwë, le visage anxieux, ce qui fit rire encore plus fort Morgoth qui se régalait de voir les Valar dans une telle situation. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une petite chose sans force ni défense.

— Taratata, cher frère... Jamais vous n'auriez dû vous atteler à une tache aussi ingrate et répugnante que celle de faire un enfant comme n'importe quel être inférieur. C'est si peu digne de vous... Mais tant pis.

Manwë s'avança, non sans éprouver une très grande colère, envers cet être qu'il avait jadis considéré comme un frère et un allié.

— Que-lui-as-tu-donné ?! répéta-t-il plus durement.

Au dehors du palais, des éclairs illuminèrent la grande salle et bientôt les grondements si caractéristiques du tonnerre se firent entendre tout près d'eux. Les colères du roi étaient légendaires et personne ne se serait risqué à le contrarier.

Morgoth, loin de s'en impressionner, gonfla ses joues avant de passer une langue pointue sur ses lèvres noires.

— Le sommeil éternel quand elle aura atteint l'âge vénérable de sa puberté.

A l'annonce de cette terrible sentence, tous se figèrent.

— Comment as-tu osé ?! s'exclama Aulë qui, consterné, brandit sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, bien décidé à en découdre avec ce monstre sans âme.

Cependant, il fut vite arrêté dans son élan par la main levée de Manwë.

— Voilà une terrible malédiction pour un être si innocent. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

— Certes non, mais vous tous ici présent, oui, et voir vos têtes atterrées est un bien beau cadeau pour un si maigre don, répondit Morgoth, plus cruel que jamais.

Ce dernier, ayant accompli son dessein, se retourna, prêt à partir, mais à l'instant où il allait enfourcher sa terrible monture, il se souvint d'une dernière chose :

— Je serais vous, bien que je ne le sois pas, je me méfierais des rouets qu'affectionne tant Vairë. Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que dans un peu plus de cinquante ans, cela risque de poser problème à une certaine petite personne.

Et, fier d'avoir installé le poison si acide de la peur, Melkor que l'on nomme Morgoth non sans raison, quitta la fête de la petite princesse, laissant dans son sillage une terrible envolée de doutes.

Vairë, épouse du gardien des âmes, avait le regard lointain, comme perdu dans un autre temps.

— Que vois-tu donc ? demanda Námo, son mari, qui avait compris que quelque chose se passait.

La Tisserande baissa les yeux. Elle savait, mais ne pouvait rien dire car tel était son terrible don.

— Je ne peux hélas le dire, souffla-t-elle, contrite.

— Mais il en va de la vie l'Aranel, cria Yavanna qui ne pouvait croire que la femme de Námo ne veuille rien dire même dans ce genre de cas d'extrême urgence.

— Elle ne le peut, répondit Manwë, glacial, car tel est son fardeau. Savoir sans pouvoir.

Lestement, il s'avança vers la Vala qui avait courbé les épaules.

— Allons, reprit ce dernier, ne soit point dure avec toi-même, Vairë. Nous ferons en sorte que la malédiction de Morgoth ne se réalise pas et ne soit jamais vue que comme un affreux mensonge.

Puis se retournant vers les Eldar et les elfes Vanyar qui assistaient à la réception : — Ne laissons pas cet envoyé des ténèbres gâcher ce qui aujourd'hui est une fête d'allégresse et d'espoir !

Comme par magie, la musique retentit à nouveau et chacun sembla pouvoir enfin souffler et pourtant...

Pourtant personne n'oublia et les années passèrent sans que jamais l'ombre de Morgoth ne quitte le cœur des Valar et des Eldar de Valimar.

 **.*.*.*.**

 **A Suivre**

.*.*.*.

* * *

 **Aranel** : signifie **princesse** en quenya

 **Valinor** : signifie **pays des Valar** en quenya)- Le royaume bienheureux comme il est appelé, fut retiré du cercle des mondes après la submersion de Númenor en 3319 2A, suite à la rébellion d'Ar-Pharazôn et la violation de l'Interdit des Valar.

 **Valimar** : ou Valmar est la capitale des Valar et des Maiar sur les Terres Immortelles à Valinor.


	2. Le Cadeau Empoisonné

**L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor**

 _ **Un Conte de Charles Perrault revisité par...**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer, résumé, rating, genre et pairing :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres sont relus par **Lilou Black**.

* * *

 **Martin :** Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas non plus revenir si vite mais le besoin de partager puis aussi de me remettre à mes histoires s'est fait grandement sentir — entre deux couches à changer et deux biberons à donner ;). Je suis vraiment flattée par tes compliments. Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de Cerise et Thranduil, vous les retrouverez bientôt. Je pense même remettre cette histoire sur ce site, finalement. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent jamais d'avis ;) — A ce rythme là je dois être d'une intelligence phénoménale ^^. Allez, trêve de plaisanterie. Merci encore et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le second chapitre de ce conte détourné. Oui, beaucoup auront reconnu "La Belle au bois dormant". Cela dit, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire et je suis ravie de pouvoir le partager avec vous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor**

*.*.*

 **2**

*.*.*

 **Le Cadeau Empoisonné**

oO0Oo

 **.*.*.*.**

oO0Oo

Vairë, au royaume de Mandos, était assise derrière son rouet, tissant les fils de ce qui « était », « est » et « sera » la vie de chaque mortel, habitant en Terre du Milieu, et se saisissant d'une paire de ciseau d'argent elle en coupa quelques uns.

Au moment de reprendre une nouvelle pelote de fils d'or qu'elle avait à peine commencé à tisser, elle se piqua le doigt par mégarde, sur le bout pointu de son rouet. Un des fils fut entaché de son sang et elle se souvint. Bien qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, elle comprit que la malédiction de Morgoth était déjà en œuvre.

 **.*.*.*.**

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la belle demeure se trouvant sur le Taniquetil où siégeaient le roi et la reine de Valinor, une jeune fille rêvait à la fenêtre.

L'une de ses graciles mains reposait sur le rebord tandis que l'autre soutenait négligemment sa tête. L'Aranel était blonde aux cheveux si longs que la plupart des Eldar ne pouvaient que s'extasier devant cette chevelure qui reflétait si parfaitement la lumière des étoiles d'Elbereth, la douce Varda. Ses yeux de la couleur des noisettes, étaient tournés vers des songes dont seule la jeune princesse avait connaissance.

— Vous semblez bien songeuse, Aranel, dit celui qui lui servait d'intendant.

Il s'agissait d'un elfe Teleri, un grand guerrier aguerri, prêt à tout pour défendre la petite fille qu'elle avait été et resterait toujours à ses yeux.

Oui, elle était songeuse et surtout déçue par un évènement qui l'avait plus qu'intriguée.

Quelques lunes plus tôt, la femme de Námo, Vairë, celle que tous connaissait sous le nom de la Tisserande, s'était présentée devant le trône de son roi pour lui exposer une bien étrange requête.

— Mon roi, il nous faut vous mander audience séance tenante, dit la voix habitée de la Tisserande.

Manwë, perplexe mais sage, accorda donc à la Vala ce qu'elle demandait.

— Parle, Vairë, qui y a t-il de si urgent que tu ne puisses attendre patiemment ?

Cette dernière releva la tête, regardant Manwë dans les yeux.

— C'est au sujet de l'Aranel. Il ne faut point qu'un de ses doigts rencontre l'aiguille malheureuse d'un de mes rouets ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande la permission de tous les ramener en lieu sûr.

Le roi de Valinor, à ces mots, fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une simple demande.

— Est-ce en rapport avec ce que tu ne peux point me révéler ?

Alors la Vala s'agenouilla et le remercia.

Les rouets se trouvant à Valimar furent expressément retirés et cachés. Chaque rouet n'était pas là pour le bon plaisir de Vairë car chacun représentait la destinée de chaque Vala. Vairë s'appliqua donc à les mettre en lieux sûr.

Puis elle-même quitta Valimar pour le bien de la petite princesse.

La Tisserande, qui était une des Valar préférées de la jeune fille, vint bientôt à lui manquer affreusement. Quand Vairë venait tisser à Valimar, l'Aranel prenait un plaisir sans fin à la regarder travailler tout en babillant joyeusement à ses côtés.

Et cela s'intensifia jusqu'au jour de son cinquantième anniversaire. Jour funeste, si l'on prêtait attention à la Malédiction de Melkor.

Ce jour qui aurait du être un jour de liesse avait des allures de deuil sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Quand on voulu l'enfermer dans sa chambre sans lui en donner la moindre raison, ce fut trop pour la jeune fille.

Elle attendit que tous soient trop occupés pour se soucier d'elle pour sortir discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouvait en hauteur du Taniquetil. La princesse avait noué plusieurs draps solides et s'était hissée jusqu'à la terre ferme non sans prier qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Une fois son forfait accompli, elle se rua vers l'écurie pour récupérer une monture.

— Où pensez-vous donc aller comme cela, princesse ?

Car bien sûr, le plan ourdi par la damoiselle pour fuir une soirée aussi morose que sinistre aurait été parfait si elle n'avait oublié un point important : son intendant.

— S'il vous plait, Ashräm, laissez-moi voir Vairë, elle me manque et c'est aujourd'hui le jour de mon anniversaire. N'ai-je point droit à un simple cadeau que de voir une amie chère ?

Ce soir là, l'intendant aurait dû se rappeler les mises en garde que lui avaient formulées son roi et sa reine, mais un étrange brouillard vint lui embrouiller l'esprit.

— Certes, ce n'est point un cadeau dispendieux et je peux bien, si tel est votre seul bon plaisir, vous accompagner voir la Tisserande.

Folle de joie, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son intendant et lui donna un baiser de reconnaissance sur la joue.

 **.*.*.*.**

Varda et Manwë, pensant que leur fille dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre, regardaient le parcours de la lune dans le firmament de la nuit tout en soufflant de soulagement à chaque minute gagnée car d'ici quelques heures, l'aube arriverait et les paroles empoisonnées de Morgoth ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

 **.*.*.*.**

A quelques lieux de là, l'Aranel et son intendant galopaient aussi vite que possible. La jeune fille, bien qu'ayant enfreint un ordre de ses chers parents, était néanmoins heureuse que de retrouver son amie. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cette idée s'était transformée en un impérial besoin.

Tandis que le couple s'approchait de la forêt de Lórien, la jeune princesse fut attirée par un point lumineux qui semblait éclairer le centre de ces bois sombre.

Sans prévenir, elle bifurqua.

— Mais où allez-vous Aranel, ce n'est pas par là que se trouve Dame Vairë ?! s'exclama Ashräm.

Mais l'Aranel ne l'écoutait plus et bientôt, elle arriva jusqu'à un bosquet au milieu duquel se trouvait un kiosque qui semblait abandonné. Pourtant, en son centre, brillait un magnifique rouet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comme hypnotisée, elle s'en approcha et se dit que Vairë serait heureuse d'en avoir un aussi beau.

Au moment où elle allait s'en saisir, elle piqua par mégarde le bout de son index. Quelques gouttes de son sang perlèrent à l'extrémité et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit sa tête tourner.

Avisant, son intendant qui arrivait à sa suite, elle s'affaissa dans ses bras.

— Je ne sais pourquoi, Ashräm, mais j'ai tellement sommeil...

— Non, Aranel, ne fermez pas les yeux, ne le laissez pas gagner ! implora-t-il, fou de chagrin car à ce moment là, le trouble qui l'avait gagné s'en fut et il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Se sentant lui même gagné par l'épuisement en plus du poids de la culpabilité qui l'étreignait, il eut juste le temps de poser la princesse sur une causeuse qui se trouvait dans le kiosque puis, lui même s'assit à côté d'elle, son épée sur les genoux et... Il s'endormit à son tour.

Il ne fut pas long le moment où tous les Valar, Eldar et elfes de Valimar comprirent ce qui venait de se produire et, folle de chagrin, Varda sombra, elle aussi, dans un sommeil éternel.

Tout le pays de Valinor sembla se figer et une incroyable langueur les emporta eux aussi. Ainsi Morgoth gagna contre ceux qui avaient tout fait pour l'éloigner du pays d'Aman. Sa soif de vengeance semblait apaisée et c'est pourquoi lui-même s'octroya le droit à un repos, sans être éternel, bien mérité.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la colère de Manwë ne le laisserait jamais en paix tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vaincu.

Sauver Valinor des terribles fils de la haine de Melkor, tel était le but ultime de Manwë.

oO0Oo

 **.*.*.*.**

oO0Oo

En Terre du Milieu vivait un roi dont le cœur s'était peu à peu transformé en pierre. Bien que du peuple majestueux des elfes, ses ambitions paraissaient bien peu communes avec ceux de sa race.

L'alcool était son ami, l'oubli de l'ivresse sa maîtresse.

Le roi des elfes gris de la forêt de Verte-Feuille avait tant perdu que le goût de la vie, au fil de ces derniers millénaires, s'était enfui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Même son fils unique, le prince Legolas, n'avait pu l'aider. C'est pourquoi ce fut un soulagement pour tous quand il décida enfin de prendre la mer pour finir sa longue existence en Valinor, les Terres Immortelles et Protégées des Valar eux-mêmes.

Le voyage fut long et périlleux mais le roi était paré à tout, du moment que son ami et sa maîtresse l'accompagnaient en ces jours immémoriaux.

La mer ne fut pas clémente et plusieurs fois il se prit à croire que son heure était venue. Toutefois, il conçut une telle honte à se présenter ainsi devant Mandos qu'il largua par-dessus bord tous les tonneaux de vin qu'il avait emportés avec lui.

— Adieu, doux vin rouge. Adieu, bel oubli de l'ivresse, lança-t-il par dessus les vagues qui frappaient sauvagement sa nef. Plus jamais nous ne nous retrouverons car je fais vœu en ce jour d'être éternellement clairvoyant !

Tandis que la nuit se faisait, il sentit que ce long voyage arrivait enfin à son terme, et c'est aussi heureux que soulagé qu'il mit enfin pied à terre, avec lui son fidèle compagnon de tout temps, Vif-Argent, un élan aussi magnifique et majestueux que pouvait l'être son maître.

Cependant et bien que très heureux que de fouler enfin le sol de ses ancêtres, le beau roi s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le port était désert et les maisons qui l'entouraient semblaient inhabitées. En fait, plus il avançait et plus il comprit qu'un mal étrange avait pris possession des habitants de Valimar.

— Le pays bienheureux fait bien piètre figure et semble bien plus triste qu'heureux. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ? s'exclama-t-il la mine incrédule.

Toujours aussi vaillant et ne reculant jamais devant le danger (après tout, n'avait-il pas combattu d'innombrables ennemis lors de guerres toutes aussi grandes qu'effrayantes ?), il enfourcha sa valeureuse monture et partit en direction du Taniquetil car seuls les Valar pourraient lui dire ce qui était arrivé à leur si doux pays.

— Allons, mon brave compagnon, partons découvrir ce qui ronge ce bel endroit dont on m'a tant conté les délices étant enfant. Le mal du Mordor aurait-il pénétré ce havre qui se veut de paix ? Je ne puis croire un tel cauchemar !

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures au beau roi des elfes sylvains pour accéder jusqu'au Taniquetil, mais là aussi, un triste spectacle l'attendait. La montagne, autrefois si majestueuse, avait terni et le palais était rongé par un lierre sauvage aux feuilles éparses.

Relevant la tête, l'elfe chercha un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure des dieux mais, ne trouvant point d'entrée, il finit par se résoudre à l'impensable.

— Ô grand seigneur du pays d'Aman, hurla-t-il, le visage relevé vers les cieux, il me faut vous mander sur l'heure car un terrible drame se joue sous vos yeux et j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il en est.

Un long silence accompagna sa requête et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, se tenant sur les hauteurs du Taniquetil, se présenta l'illustre Manwë Sulimo en personne. Impressionné plus que jamais, le roi Thranduil se prosterna de sa monture en signe de respect pour cette divinité qu'il avait si souvent priée.

— Bienvenue en ton pays, jeune elfe gris, seigneur du royaume sylvestre de la Terre du Milieu, il n'y a rien ici que tu ne nous apprends. Hélas, à notre désarroi, nous sommes démunis face à la Malédiction de Melkor que nous appelons dorénavant Morgoth !

— Une Malédiction ? Morgoth? Mais ne l'aviez-vous point banni du pays bienheureux ? s'exclama Thranduil.  
— Si fait, jeune elfe, dit Manwë, malheureusement, la malédiction n'en demeure pas moins pour autant.

A ces mots, le Vala lut la compréhension, puis la détermination sur le visage de ce nouvel arrivant et en conçut un espoir nouveau. Après tout, n'avait-il pas bravé la mer pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Ne s'était-il pas adressé à lui pour savoir ce qui se tramait en Valinor au lieu de rester caché ? Assurément, ce Sinda avait l'étoffe d'un vrai champion.

— Ecoute-moi bien, jeune elfe Sinda, il y a en ces lieux une forêt cachée. En son sein sommeille la première victime de cette malédiction. Si tu arrives à la retrouver et à me la ramener vivante, alors sache que nous en serons tes éternels débiteurs. Tu pourras nous demander tout ce que tu souhaites.

En entendant cette étrange requête, Thranduil sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Quelles belles et douces choses allait-il pouvoir demander à ce grand roi qu'il admirait tant ? Puis il se souvint pourquoi il était venu ici et décida de ne pas écouter la gourmandise qui l'invitait aux penchants les plus fous.

— Je ne souhaite rien de plus qu'un bout de terre sur laquelle je puisse m'installer et continuer ma longue existence.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Manwë, voilà un elfe bien sage et peu avare, tu es la personne que nous n'attendions pas.

— Avant de me lancer dans cette périlleuse quête, pourrais-je savoir qui est cette malheureuse victime ?

— Il s'agit de notre Aranel, et sache que si tu arrives à la sauver, c'est tout le royaume de Valimar que tu sauveras. Maintenant va, jeune elfe, nous sommes las et aspirons à la quiétude du silence.

Comprenant que le grand roi lui donnait congé, Thranduil fit demi-tour et décida de commencer ses recherches séance tenante.

 **.*.*.*.**

 **A Suivre**

.*.*.*.


	3. L'Aranel et le Roi

**L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor**

 _ **Un Conte de Charles Perrault revisité par...**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer, résumé, rating, genre et pairing :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres sont relus par **Lilou Black**.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de ce conte détourné.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'Aranel et la Malédiction de Melkor**

*.*.*

 **3**

*.*.*

 **L'Aranel et le Roi  
**

oO0Oo

 **.*.*.*.**

oO0Oo

Son élan et lui-même mirent autant de cœur à la tâche que s'il avait s'agit de l'un des leurs. Le roi sylvain était réputé pour être tranchant, au cœur aussi noir que l'avait été la forêt qu'il protégeait et pourtant, en ce jour funeste qui aurait du sonner le début d'une longue période de tranquillité, il sentit une nouvelle fois l'étreinte obsédante de la vengeance serrer rageusement sa poitrine. Il n'avait pu sauver les siens, fût un temps, alors il sauverait cette Aranel et montrerait à ce Morgoth que même les simples elfes de la Terre du Milieu savaient se battre. Fort de cette idée, il donna un coup dans les flancs de sa monture pour aller plus vite et...

Se retrouva jeté à bas, son royal séant baignant dans une mare de boue et d'eau décrépie.

— Vif-Argent, à cela, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais, tu seras privé de ton mets préféré et réduit à manger du foin comme n'importe quelle vulgaire monture de peu !

A ces menaces, l'élan toisa son maître avant d'attraper sa cape et de l'enjoindre à se relever. Furieux d'avoir été ainsi humilié, Thranduil mit un moment à comprendre ce que Vif-Argent tentait de lui montrer.

Devant lui se trouvait une sorte de forêt complètement fermée par un tapis de ronces. Sortant son épée de son fourreau, l'elfe se mit à donner des coups secs dans cet amas d'épines pour se frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il découvrit l'emplit d'une telle horreur qu'il mit un moment à pouvoir avancer en amont.

Il s'agissait bien d'une forêt et le mal qui la rongeait était encore plus suintant et pénétrant que celui qui avait gangréné, il fut un temps pas si éloigné que cela, sa propre forêt. Ils l'avaient rebaptisée Mirkwood, la forêt noire, car en son sein étaient nichées les ténèbres puantes de Sauron.

Quelle était donc cette malheureuse forêt qui était, elle aussi, victime de ces ténébreux ?

Fort d'un courage nouveau et poussé par la hardiesse, Thranduil Oropherion continua sa route, son épée en main. Vif-argent était resté en retrait, attendant son maître avec une certaine appréhension.

Comme il s'en doutait, bientôt son esprit fut corrompu par le poison qui émanait des arbres noircis. Cependant, il avait connu bien pire dans sa chère Mirkwood, alors il balaya d'un revers de main l'angoisse, le malaise et les vapeurs malsaines avant de continuer toujours plus loin sans craindre la peur.

Le plus dur était-il passé ? A cela il n'aurait su répondre, mais face à lui, de nouvelles ronces entouraient un nouvel endroit. Toujours de la même manière, il brandit son épée et commença à tailler dans le tas. Seulement, plus il taillait et plus il sentait l'engourdissement le gagner, ainsi qu'une certaine mélancolie.

— Je ne dois point me laisser tromper par ces tours de magie noire venant du fin fond des enfers de Morgoth ! Je suis Thranduil Oropherion! scanda-t-il tout en avançant malgré les morsures des ronces sur son visage.

Il allait donner un nouveau coup d'épée quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait vaincu ces maudites gardiennes d'un mausolée aussi beau qu'il était effrayant.

Avisant les environs, il vit enfin un elfe assis à terre, une épée sur ses genoux. Ce dernier, recouvert de feuilles et de poussière, dormait les yeux ouverts et semblait mettre en garde quiconque troublerait le sommeil éternel de la personne étendue au-dessus de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Thranduil avança directement jusqu'à eux. Quand il découvrit la jeune princesse étendue sur son lit d'infortune, son cœur manqua un battement et il se recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

— Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il. J'ai déjà admiré maintes fois ce beau et doux visage en rêve. Moi qui avait cru à une bienfaitrice illusion dû à trop d'ivresse, je ne puis croire que la douce femme qui hantait mes rêves depuis tant de siècles soit allongée ici.

Mu par un besoin vital, il approcha un doigt de son visage et le caressa comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'effrite à son contacte.

— Ô belle et douce Aranel, murmura-t-il, je suis celui qui vient vous sauver de cette terrible malédiction qui vous enchaine, vous et tous ceux de votre royaume. Je vous conjure de vous éveiller car j'ai vaincu le mal de cette forêt.

Un long vent glacé souffla sur le bosquet où se trouvait Thranduil.

— Que crois-tu avoir vaincu, vilain petit vermisseau de la Terre du Milieu ? souffla le souvenir de Morgoth à son visage.

Thranduil recula d'un pas mais ne lui fit pas le plaisir de deux.

— Tu n'es plus, Morgoth, seigneur des ténèbres. Manwë t'a banni, il ne s'agit là que de l'un de tes tours de passe-passe pour te jouer de moi.

La terre se mit à trembler et bientôt, d'horribles cloportes commencèrent à envahir le lieu. Pinçant les lèvres, Thranduil tenta de trouver une nouvelle idée, mais hormis s'emparer de la princesse et l'amener en lieu sûr... Pourtant, plus il la regardait plus lui vint l'envie saugrenue de goûter à ses lèvres... Comme si la solution se trouvait sur ces dernières.

— C'est complètement stupide, dit-il plus pour se convaincre qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'idiot.

 _Oui, ça l'est, souffla la voix désincarnée du dieu Malfaisant. Que crois-tu y gagner ? La souilleras-tu aussi pour assouvir ce désir qui monte en toi comme un besoin dévorant ?_

L'elfe secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées tendancieuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

— Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne suis pas un monstre dépourvu de valeur. Comment puis-je penser à une telle chose en un tel lieu ?!

 _Regarde la, continua Morgoth, si belle et désirable, l'Aranel de Valinor, ne veux-tu point goûter à son nectar, toi qui aimes tant te perdre dans l'oubli des bonnes choses ? Souviens-toi que tu as perdu ton cœur et ton âme il y a bien longtemps de cela. Ce que tu veux, tu le prends... Sans attendre ! Prends-la !_

Le visage du roi des elfes sylvains se retrouva vite en sueur et une part de lui aspira à ce que lui commandait cette voix insidieuse. Lentement il avança sa main vers la cheville dénudée de la belle endormie.

— Non, c'est faux, hurla-t-il, je ne suis pas comme cela ! Je vaux bien plus et si je suis venu en ces lieux de mauvais augure, c'est pour rompre une malédiction et non pour violenter une innocente endormie ! J'ai beaucoup de défauts, j'ai certes le cœur noir et égoïste, mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais à de telles horreurs !

Tombant à genoux, s'ensuivit pour lui un long combat intérieur qui sembla durer très longtemps. Pourtant, vint un moment où l'elfe se redressa, posant ses deux mains des deux côtés de la causeuse sur laquelle se trouvait la princesse et se pencha vers elle.

Voyant cela, l'esprit de Morgoth crut à une victoire mais il aurait du savoir que jamais un elfe ne faillit à sa promesse.

— Je suis désolé, belle Aranel, je ne sais comment vous sortir de ce sommeil qui ne vous quitte plus, mais au moins puis-je vous ramener auprès des vôtres.

Pour sceller cette nouvelle promesse, le roi baisa tendrement les lèvres fermées de la belle endormie. Se relevant prêt à s'épousseter, il tiqua quand il vit les paupières de cette dernière frémirent légèrement.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Thranduil se mit à genoux devant elle et attendit qu'un autre miracle ne se produise et ce fut le cas car bientôt la princesse ouvrit ses yeux embués de sommeil et tourna sa tête vers lui.

— Bien le bonjour, bel étranger, je ne sais point qui vous êtes, mais à cela peu m'importe.

A ces mots l'elfe émit un doux rire de victoire. Sans le vouloir, il avait réussit à vaincre les ténèbres et sauver, non pas seulement la princesse, mais tout un royaume qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie de paix.

— Je suis Thranduil Oropherion, roi de la forêt de Verte-Feuille, un royaume sylvestre se trouvant en Terre du Milieu.

— Enchantée, cher Thranduil, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un elfe de là-bas.

Avec délicatesse, il enlaça la jeune fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à son élan.

L'intendant de l'Aranel se réveilla lui aussi et bientôt les ronces et la noirceur de la forêt disparurent pour de bon.

— Il semblerait que vous ayez vaincu la malédiction, messire... dit simplement l'intendant qui suivait Thranduil de près.

— Il semblerait oui, répondit ce dernier qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle princesse.

Alors il fut temps de se mettre en route et c'est le cœur léger que le roi des elfes sylvains ramena le bien le plus précieux des Valar dans le doux et beau royaume de Valimar.

oO0Oo

 **.*.*.*.**

oO0Oo

Quelques lunes plus tard, le mariage tant attendu de Thranduil et de l'Aranel fut célébré et des fêtes furent données dans tout le grand royaume de Valimar et bien au-delà.

Thranduil reçut, comme on le lui avait promis, un bout de terre pour s'installer tranquillement, mais les Valar voulurent se montrer encore plus généreux avec lui, ce à quoi le nouveau marié refusa catégoriquement.

— Je me suis noyé sous le poids de la luxure et de mes péchés passés. Ici, j'ai affronté la noirceur du mal, mais aussi mes propres démons et j'en suis ressorti grandi. Je ne veux rien de ce que j'ai déjà. Et se retournant vers sa nouvelle épouse : vous m'avez, de plus, offert le plus précieux des cadeaux.

C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie de Thranduil, ancien roi de la forêt de Vert-bois le Grand renommée Vert-Feuille. Jamais il ne fut plus heureux qu'auprès de son épouse bien-aimée et de leurs enfants. Une histoire qui finissait bien pour tout le monde... Sauf pour Morgoth qui ne dérageait pas de sa nouvelle défaite... Mais cela serait une autre histoire, contée une autre fois.

 **.*.*.*.**

 ** _*_ Fin _*_**

 **.*.*.*.**

— Dame Galadriel ! Encore ! S'il vous plait ! Un autre conte ! hurlèrent trois enfants à l'adresse de la dame tout habillée de blanc au doux sourire rassurant qui leur faisait face.

— Non, ce sera tout pour cette fois, il est grand temps que vous retrouviez vos parents, dit-elle en voyant le couple qui les épiait depuis un bon moment près de la porte.

Alors chaque bambin vint embrasser l'elfe Ñoldo avant de la quitter dans une envolée de rires cristallins pour retrouver leur père et leur mère qui les attendaient, le regard empli de tendresse à leur égard.

— Mon amour, commença la mère...

— Oui _Melleth nín_ , répondit le père avec douceur tout en surveillant le plus jeune de leurs trois enfants, qui faisait des cabrioles sur le chemin du retour.

— Où a-t-elle été pécher une histoire pareille ?

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— De ce conte... C'est tellement... invraisemblable... Et puis, cela ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça...

— Pourquoi pas, j'aime bien le dénouement.

La mère soupira. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué mais elle aussi avait bien aimé...Et dans un sens, elle était rassurée de voir que son époux aussi. Galadriel avait caché ses talents de conteuse. Elle était très douée pour faire vivre ses histoires, bien que celle-là soit brodée d'un conte qu'elle avait bien connu autrefois.

— _Nana*_ , _nana_ , hurla le plus grand de ces trois enfants, quand je serai grand, moi aussi je sauverai une belle princesse en détresse et je tomberai amoureux d'elle comme vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Un peu plus loin, sa sœur se mit à rire, se moquant de lui.

— Fillette, fillette tu n'es qu'une mauviette !

Les deux époux émirent un rire à l'unisson... Décidément, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant et leur histoire, certes, était loin d'être un conte de fée mais elle était la leur et il la chérissait plus que tout.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Nana : maman en Sindarin — Naneth (Mère).

\- Je me suis inspirée librement du conte sans pour autant vouloir faire du copié/collé. Je voulais lui donner une toute autre dimension en y insérant un peu l'univers mythique de Tolkien.

\- Comme je le disais précédemment, cette histoire fut écrite à Noël dernier et fait référence, en plus du conte de "La Belle au Bois Dormant" que vous avez toutes et tous reconnu, à mon autre fanfiction : Une Quête Ratée. C'est la première fois que je détournais un conte et j'en suis assez contente et satisfaite.

\- Aranel : n'est pas un prénom mais une dénomination. Il signifie "Princesse" en Quenya (le Haut-Elfique).


End file.
